Recovered
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Just a short story that I made. It is a one shot, there are no pairings, but if you like killing and violence, then read this.


Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM.

Chapter:001 RECOVERED

Hello all of you that have felt an urge to read something sick, demonic, and grotesque. I feel a bit of sadness for you though. Why you have come here, I do not know. I would like to say this though, I know who is reading this, I know who will. So, with that, sit back, its short, and read…

'_Damn it. Why did I even come out here? I have no business out here. Wait, yes I do…I need to kill. Killing is the only thing I need in this world. It's what makes me happy. A sickness of pain. The constant yelling of one person screaming and yelling, begging for their life. Fuck the world, fuck life, I need my own. I am so tired of the constant desire to tare out a heart of some messed up idiot or pathetic wannabe girl. I need to kill. I need, to kill.' _ Johnny thought as he walked down the sidewalk towards a small café.

He ignored the people looking at him till one of them said something low like, "Tsk, too bad fags are still roaming the streets this late. Some one could really get hurt." The man gave a laugh that attracted Johnny's sick personality.

Johnny turned, his gaze fell upon the man and the person next to him. He gave a small smile to the sitting man that stared back at him with a twisted up grin on his face. "Indeed, someone could get hurt." He gave a wink and then walked away. He turned behind a building. It was time to wait.

About an hour passed, and finally, the man that had offended Johnny got up. His capanion also rose. They went their separate ways. The offending man went by Johnny, who waited in the dark, dark ally way. Johnny watched as the man passed him by. He followed the man so silently to his car. Before the man could get into his car though, Johnny came up behind him and smashed down onto the guys back. The man fell forward with a wild yell of pain. Johnny gave a small giggle. The man turned to look up at Johnny, "Wh-what do you wa-wa-want?"

Johnny gave a bright smile. He leaned back on the metal pip that he had so randomly picked up from the ground. He smiled at the man who was on the floor. He looked like his back was broken. Johnny gave a bigger smile and said, "Nothing."

"Then why the fuck did you hit me. I think I shattered my back bone." He gave a worried look.

Johnny got off of the pip and then strode over to the man, "Tell me, do you think fags can kill anyone?"

The man's eyes widened and then he said in a very stressed and dazed tone, "Um, well, I um…"

Johnny gave a smile, "Good. I will have to teach you then." Johnny hired the pipe up over his head and looked down at the man, "How are your legs feeling?" He said in a very demonic tone.

The man gave a yell. Johnny slammed down the pipe onto the man's left leg. The leg gave a great snap as it broke in two. Then, A light faint stream of blood began to seep through the pants that the man had chosen to wake up and put on.

Johnny looked down, "Now, now, don't be like that. You will make this a hell lot worse then it should be." He brought down the pipe again and then smashed it onto the man's already uneven breathing chest. The man's breath was lost in the second the pip made contact. He then tried to breath out a raspy gasp that said, "Please, stop."

Johnny gave the man a sad look, then, he slowly lowered the pip. He gave the man a sad look and then said, "You-you are right." He gave a low sigh, "What am I doing? This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong…"

The man gave a smile. He looked up at Johnny as if he had an ounce of hope. But, just as the man was about to think he was going to get away with his life, till Johnny came down onto his head and then smashed his head open. Johnny gave a small smile but then stopped and looked at what he had done. He lay down his pip near the man and then began to walk away. He then said under his breath, "…But it feels so right." Then he gave a small chuckle.

I got this idea from another writer. The writer makes me want to write the most horrible, or most insane things I can. I will not say who. You all can tell probably. But they know who they are. Also, I am aspiring to write in the art of way they do. So, To the person that I am writing this to, I will win in the end. Also, I will win you…Till the end.

-TheLustofkilling


End file.
